


Die for me

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 6 fixit. Keller didn’t die and Beecher thinks about his deal with agent Taylor.  Chris is a slippery fish of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die for me

“Will you think about it?” asked agent Taylor, looking ever intense.  
Beecher nodded. “Give me some time,” he said. “I can get some useful info out of Keller.”  
“How?”  
“I have my ways,” said Toby. “Keller still loves me. I can get him to whisper all sorts of sweet details in my ear.”  
“You are a devious bastard,” said Taylor.  
“You don’ t know the half of it,” said Beecher and waited to be escorted back to Em City.  
“You have a week,” said Taylor.  
“I’ll give you what you need,” said Toby.

*  
He sighed as he watched Keller sleep. Keller slept like the dead, no sign of remorse for his many sins. Not this time.  
It was like he hadn’t set Toby up for a parole violation, or killed those boys long ago.  
The sleep of the innocent.  
Toby shook his shoulder, and he moved.  
“We need to talk.”  
“About what? You broke up with me, called me death.”  
“Yesterday.”  
“Oh is this one of your mood swings? Have you forgiven me?”  
“Well, yeah. I have.”  
“Really, babe? Why should I trust you?”  
“I can make it worth your while,” said Toby and winked.   
“Prove it,” said Keller and gave him a leer.  
Toby slid to his knees, and pulled Keller’s boxers down without preamble.  
A blowjob was worth his freedom, well worth ten of them.  
He’d let Keller have him in every way he wanted, fuck all his holes if he got free.  
He had to get back to his family somehow.  
He contemplated for a second as he licked his lips, and took the hard cock and worked it with all his hunger.  
Keller grabbed his head, and moaned his approval.

*  
Keller gave him details, and all seemed good for a while. Toby let Chris fuck him all he wanted, and it felt better than it should. He still hated Chris, but his touch made all doubts go away, whatever his mind had against Chris, his body was always susceptible to the traitor’s touch.

*  
“So,” said Toby. “I got some more details for you.”  
“Maybe,” said Taylor. “Let me hear them.”’  
He spilled, and Taylor shook his head.  
“What?”  
“None of them add up to what’s in the files. It’s all one big lie.”  
“Well, it’s Keller.”  
“Sorry, not good enough. Besides, they’re pulling me off the case now. We have to chase someone who’s not in jail for life.”   
Taylor grimaced at the thought of letting Keller go.  
“What the fuck?”  
Taylor rose. “Too little, too late,” he said.   
Fuck Keller, and fuck him for believing he could get free.  
Toby excited the room with a heavy heart.

*  
“So,” said Keller. “Did you get what you wanted?”  
“No. How did you know?”  
“Everyone’s talking about your meetings with Taylor. How could I not know?”  
“Fuck you.”  
“That’s right,” said Chris in his most seductive purr, “Fuck me.”  
“Why do you do it?”  
“Do what?”  
“Let me live. You killed your old buddy Ronnie for trying to tell on you.”  
“You know why,” said Keller and fixated his gaze on Toby.  
“Oh you love me.”  
“Yes. I do.”  
“Guess all serial killers have loved ones. I’m so lucky,” said Toby and regarded his treacherous yet still far too desirable lover.  
“Yes you are,” said Keller and touched Toby’s arm. Toby flinched, but allowed his touch.  
“I should kill you,” said Toby.  
“Yeah, but everyone would know it was you, and you’d go to death row.”  
“Maybe I want to die.”  
“Do you? Didn’t you say I was death?”  
“You are,” said Toby sadly.  
“Then come here and let me kill you.”  
“You mean that?”  
“Sure. A small death.”  
Toby laughed bitterly.  
“Go on then,” he said. “Fuck me and make me die a little”  
Keller touched his shoulder and he burned at the touch.  
He pushed Toby against the pod wall, and entered him while Toby sighed.  
“The shank,” said Keller, purring into his ear. “Is no longer under your mattress. I don’t think you could kill me, but I’m not taking any chances.”  
Of course.  
Who else would Keller let live after hiding a shank?  
“I know you still love me, you always will. I enjoyed playing this little game with you.,” said Keller while thrusting into Toby’s willing body.  
“You are good, but I’m a master manipulator. You’ll never be as good as me baby. Just accept it.”  
“Motherfucker,” muttered Toby and bit his arm.  
“That’s it. Show me what you’ve learned.”  
Keller had influenced him from the get-go; he was becoming a reflection of Keller.  
Keller kept whispering filthy words into Toby’s ear, and he couldn’t hold back anymore.  
“Come for me,” said Chris. “Die for me.”  
He did, feeling his mind crack.  
Chris followed, howling loud enough to wake the dead.   
“Wish I could hold you through the night,” said Chris.  
“I know,” said Toby.  
Chris had switched from studied game player to lovesick fool in a heartbeat.  
It was so like him.  
Toby looked at him, Keller’s muscles flexing and a lazy content smile on his face.  
He never looked more desirable.  
Toby wanted to fuck him, and then murder him in his sleep.  
That was love in Oz for you.


End file.
